The Missing Key
by DarkAngelRaven
Summary: It was written in the stones of legend down in Cerulean Cavern that there was an event that shook all water pokemon for the rest of time. But what importance does this have with a stone Misty was given from her mother? Now she's being hunted down with only her friends to turn to, but will they reach her in time, or will she become yet another victim? AFTER ASH LEAVES IN THE ANIME


**A/N: I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would be having my own adventure with my favourite ones. Also, for thsow who read my other stories, don't hate me, but they are going on hold for a while longer. I am trying to catch up with stories I have written on paper and that's hard when I don't have a computer to use. Hopefully I'm getting a laptop for my birthdate in a couple months and will be able to update sooner. For now I just have an iPod or phone. I also am requesting someone who is willing to read over my stories and give me pointers and check for factual errors, such as the moves of certain Pokémon. Thank you for your attention in reading This. Without further ado...**

Prologue:  
It was written in the stones of legend down in Cerulean Cavern that there was an event that shook all water pokemon for the rest of time. At the beginning of this event, pokemon were a new concept for humans. They were just beginning to realize the potential of these land and air creatures. Then a handful of scientists would do something that would forever change their fate; they looked to the water. Some unlucky water types were captured and became test subjects. Their pain was transferred back to the leaders of the underwater society. The four nobles that were elected to watch over and guard sacred shrines, grew afraid that if trainers or scientists found out about the temples, they would try to claim them.  
These shrines belonged to the water pokemon so they could summon the legendaries that they serve if the need arose. These included Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Manaphy, Phione, and Suicune among others. One shrine, however, was set apart for it was the most important legendary: Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.  
The four guardians sealed the sanctuaries with only one key. Then it was broken into four pieces in order to create equality among the nobles and to make sure it would be safe. One noble however was filled with greed and demanded to be the only holder of the key. He challenged the others, but before it came to war, Arceus stepped in. As the other's fled to the land above and changed to match those who breathe air over water, Arceus fought the fourth noble. The piece of the key was lost to the currents as the battle wore  
on. Arceus bid that the tides find another who would protect the piece from those who would attempt to steal it and use it for evil. The fallen noble swore that he would find the piece and return to the shrines to take control of all water type pokemon." Mrs. Swanson, the history teacher at PokeTech Elementary school finished. Spying a hand from her most tiresome student, she hid the shock she felt. Most of the time she would just blurt out what she thought or a question she had. The red-haired girl had a temper that matched it and never seemed to retain any information unless it dealt with water pokemon. She should have suspected that she would have actually listened to this story. "Yes Raine?"  
" Is this story true?" The ten year old asked as her face showed a conflicted amount of emotions; part eager for the answer and part confusion.  
"No. It's not. It's called a myth. A myth is where…" Mrs. Swanson was interrupted by Raine as she blurted out another question.  
"Who are the nobles? Do you know?" Mrs. Swanson sighed quietly, kind of expecting that Raine would drag on the talk about water pokemon as long as she could rather than focus on why Mrs. Swanson even told the story.  
"No I don't know them personally. However the tablet with a picture of the four nobles and what we can assume is Arceus gave us an idea of what the pokemon were, for the nobles were pokemon. Each one had an attribute that they were recognized with. The first noble was the representative for beauty and was similar to a Milotic. The next was a Ludicolo which stood for strength. The third noble was a Corsola who stood for power. The fourth noble was a Vaporeon which stood for loyalty. Corsola was the fallen noble. Now back to the definition of myth. A myth is…" the bell then rung for the end of school. Mrs. Swanson sent a look to Raine's way. She only smiled innocently and shrugged. Mrs. Swanson shook her head in disbelief. The class exited the room without Raine. Raine approached the desk where Mrs. Swanson sat.  
"I'm going to go to the beach today. I'll bring you back a shell. Okay?" Mrs. Swanson nodded and Raine skipped out of the classroom. The teacher couldn't hold back a chuckle and it escaped her lips. Though Raine was a hotheaded, water pokemon obsessed, she couldn't help it, but love the child.  
At the beach, Raine ran along the shallows looking for the perfect shell for her favorite teacher. Something glittered into her eyes, stopping the ten year old in her tracks. She reached into the shallows and pulled up a smooth blue stone that seemed to glow from within. She walked back to her beach blanket, never taking her eyes off the small stone. As she lay down to examine it closer, her vision was overtaken by black.  
Opening her eyes, she no longer saw the beach, instead there was a misty lake and she stood on the dock. A pokemon she had never seen before walked towards her. Fearfully, Raine tried to back up, but was then entranced by the eyes of the creature.  
"Are you Arceus?" she whispered afraid to scare it off or break some sort of spell. She wasn't expecting an answer, so when it did, she was flabbergasted.  
"Yes, young human." He replied as Raine tried to desperately form some sort of coherent thought.  
"How can you speak? How can I understand you?"  
"This is a meeting of the minds between two creatures who love water deeply."  
"Why have you come here? To me? I'm just a ten year old girl!"  
"Exactly. You are not yet polluted with the greed of the human adults and their deceiving ways. I have chosen you because you have found the fourth piece of the legendary key. I have a couple rules for you to follow if you want to become a guardian."  
"Yes! I'll do anything for you and any water pokemon!"  
"Rule number 1. No one but the decedent that you choose should be told of the existence of this piece. This is for both yours and its safety. Rule number 2. Only when I say that it is time may you tell the next guardian about the key. Rule number 3. Guard the gem with your life and pray it does not end up in enemy hands. Now what I am about to tell you is strictly important and you must tell no one, understand?"  
"Yes, Arceus."  
"Your descendant will be the one who bring peace to the pokemon. They will be chosen to summon the legendaries and fight against Corsola and his army. You will know which child it will be. They will be similar to you but have the heart of Vaporeon." With that, he vanished into the mist. Raine woke up and couldn't shake the feeling that she was given some great task. She would try hard to do exactly as Arceus had asked of her. No matter what.


End file.
